In your Eyes
by Tina-NSfan
Summary: Snickers Of couse!. Sara Sidle y el nuevo rumbo que ha tomado su vida... Y el factor que la ha llevado hasta donde esta.


**Pertenencia:** Todos y cada uno de los personajes mencionados en esta historia me pertenecen, sólo que ellos aún no lo saben. La canción utilizada es In your Eyes, de Anastacia.  
**Dedicatoria:** Maia, Pals y Laucha, quieres, junto con Mafer GunShotResidue son mis GSR favoritas. A Sara, Forensicsfan y Riversushine.  
**Sumario:**Sara Sidle piensa sobre el nuevo rumbo que ha tomado su vida, y los factores, ehm, mejor dicho, _el_ factor, que la ha llevado hasta donde está ahora.

* * *

**In your eyes**

Sara Sidle, CSI nivel 3, una de las mejores de la ciudad de Las Vegas, y, si el laboratorio es el segundo mejor del país, ella es una de las grandes.  
Pero su trabajo no se comparaba con su vida personal…

Hasta hace poco.

-

_Tripped along many stones  
__Enough to say  
__I found my own way.  
__I don't know where to go  
__Couldn't see where it leads._

_-_

En este trabajo ves cosas diariamente que te hacen pensar "¿Qué estoy haciendo con mi vida?". Y son esas mismas cosas las que te llevan hacia tu verdad, hacia quién eres y qué tienes en realidad.

_-_

_Making castles in the sand  
Afraid no one else would hold my hand  
I'm stained from the world  
Sad, sad, sad little girl._

_-_

Casos, evidencias, culpables, víctimas y tus colegas. Aquellas personas con quienes vives a diario una rutina diferente y después de 6 años puedes llamarles "tu familia". Personas como tú, de las que puedes aprender cosas increíbles, como por ejemplo, el aprender a valorar cada segundo de vida. Ese es Nick Stokes.

-

_But I see in your eyes  
You were no disguise  
Help me fin my way.  
I'm like a bird in the sky  
You helped me to fly,  
Fly away  
Fly away  
Back home . . . Back home._

_-_

Si nos ponemos a contar todas y cada una de las cosas malas que le han ocurrido a Nick, sería imposible pensar que sea el mismo hombre que hoy en día enfrenta al mundo con una mejor cara, tratando de no dejarse vencer por nada. Luchando para sacar adelante su propia vida. Es esta, simple pero gran cualidad de Nick, la que ha hecho cambiar la mente de Sara.

La vida no apesta tanto después de todo.  
Siempre tendremos ese ángel aquí en tierra que nos ayude a abrir los ojos.

-

_Holding on to memories  
Often scared  
Of what I'd see.  
And then you came  
And then you came  
And rescued me  
And I'm okay  
I'm okay._

_-_

Ese mismo ángel que tenemos justo enfrente a nosotros y ni cuenta nos damos, pero cuando estamos junto a él, nos sentimos completos y en un momento de paz para saborear la magia de la vida.

-

_But I see in your eyes  
You wear no disguise  
Help me find my way  
I'm like a bird in the sky  
You helped me to fly  
Fly away…_

_-_

Unos profundos ojos que nos embriagan y nos llevan a ver que debemos buscar más allá de los nuestros.

-

_Oh and I know you'll never leave me alone  
I'll follow you just anywhere that you go.  
In my life I can see you; I know I believe you will stay, oh  
In you eyes._

_-_

Esos ojos que son ventanas abiertas hacia el alma.  
Esos, que te miran ahora y te sientes perdido en ellos.

-

_In you eyes oh oh._

_-_

Esos mismos ojos que sin quererlo, te atraparon para no dejarte salir más.  
Esos mismos que te enamoraron completamente.

-

_I said you're like a bird in the sky._

_-_

Esos ojos que atraparon a una vulnerable Sara Sidle.  
Que le hicieron ver la vida desde otra perspectiva, donde todo es tranquilo y nunca estarás solo en tu camino.

-

_You helped me to fly._

_-_

Esos mismos ojos, ese mismo ángel que hoy descansan a su lado en la cama.

-

_Fly away  
Fly away._

_-_

Que, aunque cerrados, inspiran la misma tranquilidad y seguridad que estando abiertos.

-

_Back home  
Back home…_

_-_

-"Hey, te hacía dormida también"  
-"No, estaba solo pensando"

-

_In your eyes…_

_-_

-"Piensa más tarde, por ahora, vamos a descansar¿de acuerdo?"  
-"Está bien".

-

_In your eyes._

_

* * *

**A/N:**_ TARAN!... Espero de verdad que les haya gustado. Personalmente quedé muy complacida con este Fic. Mil disculpas a quienes esperan nuevo capítulo en Tu primera vez, pero he estado muy ocupada con la escuela, pero prometo actualizar este fin de semana. Sé que este quedó corto, la idea me vino anoche y hoy en la tarde la puse en papel. La canción In your Eyes - Anastacia me encanta, y si tienen la posibilidad de escucharla, háganlo. Se las recomiendo.  
Estoy considerando traducirlo al inglés y publicarlo. Vamos a ver. Necesito ayuda¿Alguien se ofrece a ayudarme con la traducción? La única persona que se me ocurre ahora es mi profesora de inglés... :-p 

Ya saben que ahcer después de aquí. Ven ese pequeño botón morado de allí abajo? Si?... bueno, no más te queda que darle click y escribir lo que te pareció de este fic. Te gustó? No te gustó? No te importa? Cualquier cosa, sus reviews son sonrisas para mi alma y hacen que mi inspiracióne esté más cerca... por algún lado...


End file.
